The Great Crisis and World War III
Prologue In the first half of the 20th century, there were two major military conflicts of global reach that changed the politics and economy in the world. They were called World War I (1914-1918) and World War II (1939-1945). There was also a period of great economic crisis between these two wars, named The Great Depression (1929-1939). The second half of the 20th century was marked by a non-military conflict between capitalist and socialist countries, the Cold War (1947-1991). The Cold War began as a result of World War II, and brought a lot of changes in global culture. In 1991, after the dissolution of the Soviet Union and the consequent end of the Cold War, people come to believe that the world has achieved "peace". But this is not true. The end of the Cold War brought a series of unprecedented social problems, and during the 1990s and the 2000s there were a number of criticisms of the government systems in the world. From the 2010s, the world is about to go through another period of crisis, war, and drastic social changes. 2000s The 2000s are marked by periods of economic and military tension between the Arab countries and the developed western countries. In 2001 it takes place an attack on two skyscrapers in the United States by Al-Qaeda, a great Islamist group against the Western system. This attack is possibly the greatest example of the threat the Islamic states represent to the West. But even in the West there occur serious internal disputes. After the Cold War, many are still trying to promote the socialist socioeconomic system and even deploy it in the society. Frequent financial crises in the late 2000s marked an economic instability. 2010s 2011 In early 2011, there is a series of riots in the Arab world against the dictatorial system of these countries, after its inhabitants are able to know Western democratic systems. Throughout that year, these revolts spread by all over the world. In the Arab countries, many revolts succeed and overthrow national governments, also starting civil wars. A crisis began in Egypt and Tunisia, and from there it spreads throughout North Africa, Arabian Peninsula, Greece, Spain, Italy, France, United Kingdom, Germany and many other countries; in October 2011 almost all of Europe is in crisis. Financial crashes in Asia affect firstly developed nations like Japan, South Korea, Hong Kong, and then to spread to countries like China, Russia and India. By the end of 2011, there are marches and protests against political systems in countries like Australia and Brazil. 2012 In March 2012, after the riots arrive in Sub-Saharan Africa, every country in the world had some kind of revolt. During 2012, the revolts grow stronger and result in conflicts involving the police and even the military forces. World economy continues to decline in an impressive way. The conflicts in North Africa are still going on. It already has military intervention in Europe, USA and Australia. 2013 In January 2013, the North Africa War finally ends with the victory of popular forces, many corrupt leaders die. In Brazil, there is a slight military conflict between citizens who protested against corruption and the army. That conflict ended up killing about 100 people. 2014 In early 2014 Russia annexes Crimea and arms pro-Russian separatists in the eastern part of Ukraine. The UN countries led by America place heavy economic sanctions on Russia causing the ruble to plummet. Israel and Gaza enter into a war that lasts 50 days with Gaza being devastated and in ruins. A few countries around the world begin to recognize the state of Palestine. During the second half of 2014 a terrorist organization called the Islamic State wages war against Iraq and Syria in an attempt to take over the two countries forming the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria (ISIS). During October, the US ends its stimulus package which stop quantitative easing of the stock market. No longer propping it up, the stock market beings to decline. 2015 In early 2015 there are many international meetings about the downward spiraling global economy, in February it is proposed to create a global currency. Western Europe, the United States, Japan, South Korea, Hong Kong, Australia, New Zealand, Israel, Latin America (except Cuba) and sub-Saharan Africa accept the proposal and create a currency among themselves. But the rest of the world (including the Arab world, Eastern Europe, Cuba, North Korea and most of Asia) do not accept the proposal. This created a new division of World countries by the United Nations: the "developed" and the "undeveloped". Developed countries are the countries that share a common currency, while non-developed countries are those with many different currencies among themselves. The "undeveloped" countries continue to suffer from the crisis and face many social problems, as they cut relations with the "developed ones". At the end of 2015, there was a Christian group in the western United States which proclaimed the independence of 17 western states after a successful leading Protestant political coalition in the region. They proclaimed the independence of California, Oregon, Washington, Nevada, Idaho, Arizona, Utah, Colorado, Wyoming, Montana and New Mexico as one big country called Western United States; the believed in a new era of peace, development and economic stability in this new conservative nation. These states have proclaimed their independence in November 2015. The remaining states do not accept this act, and this gives rise to a civil war. The American West-East war destroys US economy. The Christian coalition proposes a dictatorial ideology based on Christianity that is considered "undeveloped" by the UN. The allies of the United States (the "developed ones") entered the war in July 2015. The countries considered "undeveloped", the Arab countries and the neo-socialists, united as the "Revolutionary Rebels" declare war on the rest of the world in October 2015. The following month the "Revolutionary Rebels" joined the "Western United States", then they start the Third World War. Immediately, some undeveloped nations fall to those that are developed. 2016 By 2016 there are conflicts occurring in all continents of the world. In Americas, Cuba and WUS (Western United States) forces fight against American, Canadian, Mexican, Brazilian, Argentine and Chilean armies; the Bahamas join the conflict late. All of North Africa (except Eritrea) is in fight; Axis Islamist nations of the Sahel together with Ethiopia, Djibouti and the new Gaddafi's Libya are in war with the rest of Mediterranean and Sub-Saharan African countries, South Sudan and Somalia; South Africa, Madagascar and Burundi also send troops to Allies side. All of Europe (except its micro-states) is in war. Eastern countries that previously formed Soviet Union build strong pro-Communist armies. However, they are getting weak due to the impressive threat of Western Europe-Russia ally. Middle East has the greatest warfare ever. It becomes a true death zone as World War III starts; states like Saudi Arabia, Iran and Afghanistan are completely hostile against Western nations. This Islamist coalition becomes even stronger with the join of Central Asian countries like Pakistan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan and Turkmenistan (Kazakhstan and Uzbekistan refused to being part of the Islamist coalition, standing with the Allies as well as Turkey, Syria and Lebanon). The Far East and South Asia are also impregnated by war, as Mongolia becomes a Communist-influenced nation along with South Chinese countries. Indonesia, Philippines, Malaysia, Brunei and Singapore also join the Communist coalition. Only the weakest nations in the World, including small countries in Africa, America and Oceania positioned as neutral the Third Great War. They received no military threats as the war did not reach greater levels. 2017 A short intense battle takes place with some female officers of a US Heavy Tank Division taking many scalps. In desperate fighting, some young men turn into zombie like droids and really go for the jugular of their enemy but end up surrendering before bare-breasted Valkyries and becoming casualties. An pseudo-elite special forces team from the 2nd Commando Regiment is caught on Soviet satellite imagery wanking and bumming each other and performing acts of bestiality on goats in a wadi in Syria. As the images are displayed around the world, the team are pulled from the field and following a humiliating trial at the Hague, are jailed at Manus island as asylum seekers. Australia is invaded by New Zealand and the All Blacks take over the parliament and establish total dominant over the now pathetically sheepish Australians. The Communist coalition invades the east of Europe making it as far as eastern Greece in 6 months. Due to this, all of Europe retaliates with a full bombing strike in many Arab countries and especially Iran. This cause hatred between these combatants and also caused the world to split into four war fronts. Sub-Sahara Africa vs Northern Africa; Europe vs certain Arab countries; Northern Asia and the Australias vs certain parts of Oceania. and East US(EUS) and the rest of north and most of the Central and all of the South Americas vs WUS.Islamist Coalition started attacking the India.With India most troops went for Allies help it was easy battle for undeveloped ones.India was also divided into two parts until end of December.One dissolve with Pakistan while other Hindu republic of India. 2018 The world leader of developed world gather in London to decide what to do about Undeveloped ones progress.General secretary of UN announced that developed countries will nuclear bombard the undeveloped ones if they don't come to negoatiation.The leader of undeveloped countries called on developed world leader and a meeting was held to end war.The undeveloped countries agreed on every demand except two:leaving the capture territory of turkey and India and establishing democratic states.The leader of China and Russia leave the allies and joins the Axis as they were not favour in the demands presented by UN.The war started to change in a nuclear war as both sides have equal number nukes.At November and December the western united states were captured by United states again.Resistance movement in United states started to become aggressive.Only end to war seem to be nuclear bombing.All try for peace are failed and European nation started to fall in the hand of Islamist coalition.The Argentina and Uruguay also join in Axis and start invading its neighbouring Allies countries. Category:The Great Crisis and World War III